


No time like the present

by starlightwalking



Series: Ataquenta Silmarillion [6]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coitus Interruptus, Fingon Is A Little Shit, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Secret Relationship, Valinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwalking/pseuds/starlightwalking
Summary: Findekáno sneaks into Maitimo's room at a most inconvenient time.
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo
Series: Ataquenta Silmarillion [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076816
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73
Collections: Dialogue Prompts





	No time like the present

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet from a tumblr prompt: Russingon + "You have to leave right now."
> 
> Mildly Dubious Consent only in that Fingon has bad timing...Maedhros is into it, but his dad is _right there_...though that adds to the thrill of things, as much as he doesn't want to admit it.

“You have to leave right now,” Maitimo hisses, desperately trying to push Findekáno away. “Finno, my _father_ is home, now is _not_ the time—”

Findekáno grins, and Maitimo’s heart sinks. “But I just got here,” he says, eyes wide and oh-so-innocent. Maitimo steers him toward the window he crawled in through, but Findekáno grips his arm and Maitimo goes weak in the knees. He’d been foolish to underestimate Finno’s strength—both of will and of arm—and he knows there’s no getting rid of him now.

“ _Please_ , Finno,” he says through gritted teeth. “Look, I’ll come visit you soon, I promise, and you can fuck me ’til I can’t walk anymore—”

“As delightful as that sounds,” Findekáno murmurs, leaning up to place a kiss on Maitimo’s neck, “I’m here _now_ , and I had something a bit different in mind.”

“My father’s planning on taking me riding later,” Maitimo protests as Finno presses him up against his bedroom wall, fingers pulling at the laces of his breeches, “and you know he always forgets to knock—he could walk in on us at _any moment_ —the door’s not even locked—”

Findekáno ignores him, giving him a wicked smirk before leaning down to take Maitimo in his mouth. Maitimo stuffs his fist in his mouth to stifle his moan. Finno hums and hollows his cheeks and Maitimo quickly forgets why this was such a bad idea.

“Nelyafinwë!” a voice cries through the house. “I’m ready to leave, where are you?”

“Finno!” Maitimo chokes out, not as quiet as he really should be, and mercifully (or perhaps not) Findekáno picks up his pace even as Fëanáro continues to call his eldest son’s name, his voice drawing ever closer.

“Finno, I’m—” Maitimo can’t hold himself back anymore. He grips Findekáno’s hair and Finno takes him even further, and it’s too much: he comes, both of them groaning.

“Nelyafinwë, are you in there?” asks Fëanáro, just outside the door.

Words choke in Maitimo’s throat. Findekáno draws back and wipes his mouth smugly, flopping into Maitimo’s bed and reaching into his own breeches to stroke himself, eyes still heavy with lust, daring Maitimo to come over and return the favor.

But Fëanáro is _right outside the door_ , and if he catches them they’re _both_ as good as dead, if he doesn’t spontaneously combust from sheer rage first, so Maitimo hurriedly stuffs himself back into his breeches and clears his throat, calling out with a shaking voice, “Yes, Atya, just—give me a moment?”

“Are you alright, yonya?” Fëanáro asks, and to Maitimo’s horror the doorknob shakes just as Finno arches up in his bed with his cock in his fist, letting out a too-loud gasp.

“ _Yes_ , Atya, I’m fine!” Maitimo says, panicked, all but throwing himself against his door. “I’ll meet you in the yard in—in ten minutes, alright?”

There’s a tense silence, and Findekáno opens his mouth in a wordless moan, locking eyes with Maitimo and tugging at his cock one last time before spilling all over Maitimo’s sheets. Maitimo slumps against the door, knees trembling, and he _really shouldn’t be getting hard again_ , especially not with his father _right there_ —

“Alright, see you then,” Fëanáro says at last, and retreats back down the stairs.

By the time Maitimo is reasonably certain his father is out of earshot, Findekáno has stretched out like a cat across his bed, eyes closed and that ridiculous self-satisfied smirk still stretched wide across his mouth.

Maitimo pounces on him, pinning him down to the mattress and pressing his hardness up against Finno’s leg, just to let him know _how much trouble he’s in_.

“Mm, like that, did you?” Findekáno murmurs, looking up at him through eyelashes that are really just too long and more beautiful than they have any right to be.

“I am going to fuck you in your father’s closet next time I corner you in _your_ house,” Maitimo informs him, aware that the threat isn’t nearly as dire as it is in _his_ house. As much as Nolofinwë would be horrified to discover their affair, he’s reasonably sure that if his uncle caught them they could both escape with their lives, if not their pride.

“I look forward to it,” Findekáno says breathlessly. “And in the meantime I think I will wait here while your father takes you riding, cooking up more schemes of my own…”

“You _will_ be waiting,” Maitimo says, reaching for the silk ropes he keeps hidden beneath his bed, “because I’m not letting you go _anywhere_.”

“How do you know that wasn’t my plan all along?” Findekáno teases, and Maitimo has no doubt it was. “Don’t you want me to make it so riding isn’t _quite_ so uncomfortable?” He shifts his leg, letting Maitimo grind down on him.

“You’re _awful_ ,” Maitimo mutters, but he can’t help but kiss the smugness off his lover’s face. He’d told Atya ten minutes, after all, and that was plenty of time to take care of business here.

**Author's Note:**

> Fëanor isn't an idiot, he knows Mae was up to ~something~ ... but he probably thought he was just interrupting his son, not his son AND his nephew, lmao.
> 
> Rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://arofili.tumblr.com/post/620871300403085312/anon-whatstolkienherepeeps-asked-hmmm-yes).
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please comment if you enjoyed!  
> You can find me on tumblr [@arofili](http://arofili.tumblr.com/).


End file.
